


All the Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extreme Underage, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every night, since he was four years old, Dad made him kiss Sammy on the lips before they go to bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Kisses

Every night, since he was four years old, Dad made him kiss Sammy on the lips before they go to bed. 

“You protect your brother. You love him. He’s your family and you show him that love, you got it?” Dad had explained. 

When he was a baby, Sammy didn’t kiss back, and sometimes his little fist would hit Dean in the face. 

As a toddler, he would pucker up and make a loud _muuuahh!_ noise, thought it was a fun game. 

As he got older, he would seek out the kisses, not just at bedtime. When he got home from school, when Dad left in the night, when Dean swore and got mad at the TV, he would crawl into Dean’s lap. Hold Dean’s face in his little hands. Look at him with big eyes, pout if Dean didn’t bend his head and meet Sammy’s mouth. 

“That’s good,” his Dad had said. “Kisses are love. You never not kiss him. You always love him and keep him safe, Dean.”

They would even kiss like people on TV, his hands on Sammy’s back, putting his tongue in Sammy’s mouth. Sometimes it would taste like orange juice, sometimes old toothpaste, sometimes nothing. But Sammy loved it, would kiss him back for a long time, Sammy’s little squirmy butt in Dean’s lap crushing his dick.

“Don’t go kissing anyone else, Dean. Kissing is just for your brother. Don’t go kissing any girls, even if they want to. It’s a trick.”

Dean never felt much of an urge to kiss girls. He’d have to get one alone for a thing, and then, Sammy would probably cry if he knew. So Dean just kisses Sammy, every time he wants to, and every night before they go to sleep. 

They don’t wear anything to bed, never have, pajamas are just something weird that people sometimes wear on TV. Who gets dressed to go to sleep? So when Dean gets his first boner when he’s eleven-years-old, Sammy knows about it too, pressed against his naked thigh one morning. 

“What’s that?” Sammy had asked, confused, and he’d touched the hardness of Dean’s penis, and it felt like he’d put his dick in an electrical socket. 

“Do that again, Sammy,” he’d said, and moved Sammy’s whole hand to his penis, wrapped his little fist around it. 

Dean rubbed it into Sammy’s hand fast, and it had felt so good, even though the hardness didn’t go away for a while.

“Sammy, you help your brother out. You show him your love whenever he wants,” Dad had told Sammy, and watched carefully as Sammy rubbed Dean’s dick again later on the couch, Dean in heaven at the touch. It felt so good, so exciting. Sammy liked it too, pulled on his own soft little penis at the same time, even though it wasn’t hard and pointing out from his body like Dean’s.

“Put it in your mouth, Sammy,” Dad had instructed him, and Sammy made a face. 

“What if some pee comes out?” 

“I’m not going to pee on you, Sammy, now put it in your mouth like Dad said,” Dean demanded, instantly obsessed with the idea.

Sammy put it in his mouth and sucked on it, just like Dad wanted him too, hummed when Dad petted his hair in approval. Dean had nearly died it felt so good. 

Everyday Sammy put Dean’s boner in his mouth, sucked on it and played with it until Dean would feel good. Sometimes a little jizz would come out of the end of it and Sammy would swallow it, lick it down, give Dean kisses right after. 

“Only Sammy, right Dean?”

“Yeah, Dad.”

“Don’t let anyone else touch you, only Sammy.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

His Dad didn’t need to worry. Why would Dean want to touch anyone else? He didn’t love anyone like he loved Sammy. 

One night Dad made Sammy lay on his stomach on the bed after his bath. He pulled Sammy’s little pink buttcheeks apart and told Dean to look. 

“See that?”

“Sammy’s butthole?”

“Yes, Dean. You can put your penis in there. Feels really good. But you have to be careful. You don’t want to hurt Sammy. Only show him your love.”

Sammy had looked behind his shoulder impatiently, squeaking and getting excited when Dad had put a greased up finger in his butthole. Moved it in and out really slowly. Wiggled it around and pumped it, Sammy’s little rosy butthole stretched around their Dad’s big finger. 

“That feel good, Sammy?” he’d asked, smiling like he already knew the answer. 

“Yes!” Sammy had replied enthusiastically. 

“Now you,” his Dad told Dean, and watched carefully while Dean explored Sammy’s warm little hole, first with one finger, then two, then at his Dad’s urging, three. 

“Put it in now,” he finally said, and petted Sammy’s back while Dean lost control and pumped his boner in quick and hard, the feeling incredible. It was tight and hot and alive, Sammy clenching his butt every couple of thrusts. 

“Easy, easy, now,” his Dad said, and held Sammy’s buttcheeks open so he could make sure Dean was putting his penis in right. Dean’s pelvis bumped against his Dad’s hands, and he got really deep, all the way inside of Sammy. Sammy chanted his name like an angel’s, his eyes closed and his butt clenching, clenching.

When Dean’s penis finally went soft, Sammy had turned over, wanting kisses. 

“That’s good, that’s real good,” Dad told them both.


End file.
